guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pacifica
Guild Pacifica Born May 2006 *Leaders = MalinchE and -MichuDO- ' # Officer = '-Pollo-''' # Officer = '''Kanastasia # Officer = Celedonio Only rule: Respect “We don’t care about quantity, we care about quality” *The rank in our Guild/family is no a matter of concern. *We keep things small *Your are responsible for your actions. *The leader and officer are no there to control attitude or behaviour, you control your self. *Each one of our family is consider equal. ---- Unica Regla: Respeto "No nos interesa la cantidad, Nos interesa la Calidad" *Los rangos en nuestro Clan/familia no son motivos de preocupacion *Mantenemos el bajo perfil *Tu eres respondsable de tus actos *Los lideres y Oficiales no estan alli para controlar tu actitud o comportamiento, TU te controlas *Todos somos considerados Como iguales code of conduct --- Bushido ethics Bushido ethics The Way of the Warrior * Seven virtues **義 – Gi – Rectitude -> "Is only right or wrong, No middle tones" **勇 – Yū – Courage -> "Hide in your shield is no a way of life " **仁 – Jin – Benevolence -> "your Power must be use for the good of everybody" **礼 – Rei – Respect -> "Be gently & Respectful even whit your enemy" **誠 – Makoto - Honesty -> "Give your word & get it done, are the same action" **名誉 – Meiyo – Honor,Glory -> "You cant hide from your self" **忠義 – Chūgi – Loyalty -> "Careful whit the path you Chose" Note: This is Just a code of Conduct, every man Got free will. ---- Codigo De conducta --- Eticas Bushido Eticas del Bushido EL camino del Guerrero *Las Siete virtudes **義 – Gi – Rectitud -> "solo existe lo correcto o el error, no medios tonos" **勇 – Yū – Corage -> "Esconderte en tu escudo no es forma de vida" **仁 – Jin – Benevolencia -> "Tu poder debe ser usado para el bien de todos" **礼 – Rei – Respect -> "Se gentil & respetuoso, hasta con tu enemigo" **誠 – Makoto - Honestidad -> "Dar tu palabra y hacer lo prometido, son una sola accion" **名誉 – Meiyo – Honor,Gloria -> "No puedes esconderte de ti mismo" **忠義 – Chūgi – Lealtad -> "Cuidado con el camino que elijes" Nota: esto es solo un codigo de conducta todo hombre tiene libre albedrio Politic The respect for all the individual of Dofus,collaboration ,friendship, and understanding for the good of Dofus society, it does it matter your language, your age, your country, if there is respect, and Words, everything can be solve. Give a hand to all those low level people that are getting to our “world”, and remember when you where there. *Never attack someone whit NO reason. *Never hit/kill somebody in the middle of a fight, because He/she didn’t do what you want. *Ask gently maybe we can help. *No member of "Pacifica" will attack you, or get in trouble whit you if you don’t give it a reason. *Honor, friendship, personal values, trust, Loyalty Is our most precious resource "The Collaboration and understanding of all the guild’s leaders and people In general will make Dofus’s lands a better place for everyone". Thank you And Peace for you all!! requirement: *quality,nice,respetful, peaceful & Friendly people *level 25 + *profession 20+ *Spanish speaker Category:Spanish-speaking guilds